digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crowmon
Crowmon is a Bewitching Bird Digimon. Possessing three legs, it is a bizarre Digimon and a subspecies of Yatakaramon. Although its jet-black body presents an evil image to those who see it, it is told that it is the Digimon who guides the chosen to El Dorado (Golden Land''Golden Land is a reference to the ) in the eastern Digital World. The eastern Digital World is a region where there are still many mysteries, and it is said that "El Dorado" is protected by multiple sacred barriers. Although it is said that, with Crowmon's guidance, the barriers will be released, traditionally, only those who surmount the "Threefold Trials" submitted by Crowmon will finally arrive at "El Dorado", and it is told that those who were not able to endure the trials are dispatched to the Dark Area. '''Attacks' * Mikafutsu-no-kami is the name of 's sword in .: Concentrates the energy produced from the on both of its wings in its foreleg, then fires it, causing its opponent to have its digital cells disassembled to a state of "0"s and "1"s. * : Transforms the surrounding 3 km into a dark night by means of the black light emitted by its jet-black feathers. * : Shoots fireballs from the "Dokkosho" on both wings. * : Attacks with fiery claws. * '|独鈷杵}}: Fires a golden beam from the "Dokkosho" on both wings. * : Creates a small sun and attacks with super heat. Design Crowmon is derived from the of Japanese myth, referencing its dark plumage, three legs, and association with divinity by the Dokkosho on its two wings which are on gold mountings with a large center point and prongs. The tips of its wings are purple while its talons are red. It has a gold mask with a long red crest, a red beak, purple feathered neck, and white ruff that is braided into a single rope that dangles freely with a bell to each side of it as well. Etymologies ;Yatagaramon (2006 anime) (ヤタガラモン（2006年アニメ版）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English''Digimon World Data Squad'' media. Some Japanese and American English media leave out the "(2006 anime)". * , a bird in Japanese mythology. *2006 anime, the year that Digimon Data Squad first aired in Japan. ;Crowmon Name used in Digimon Data Squad and most other American English media. * Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Yatagaramon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Digimon Next Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Yatagaramon is #283, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 208 HP, 247 MP, 130 Attack, 98 Defense, 118 Spirit, 117 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, Quick 3, and Critical 3 traits. It dwells in the Highlight Haven. Yatagaramon digivolves from Peckmon and can digivolve to Ravemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Yatagaramon, your Digimon must be at least level 37, with 3500 Bird experience and 80% friendship. Yatagaramon can DNA digivolve to Anubismon with Karatenmon, or to Susanoomon with Kongoumon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Crowmon is #185, and is an Ultimate-level, MP-type, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Thunder elements and a weakness to the Holy and Fire elements. It possesses the Super Escaping Feet, High Speed Evasion, and Rich traits, and has the special skill Tree Cut. Yatagaramon digivolves from Peckmon and can digivolve into Ravemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Yatagaramon, your Digimon must be at least level 29 with 110 attack and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived Yatagaramon. It can be hatched from the Bird DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Crowmon DigiFuses from Peckmon and Diatrymon, and can DigiFuse to Eaglemon with Parrotmon, Magnamon, and Sinduramon, to Ravemon with Karatenmon, Cyberdramon L, and Taomon, and to Ravemon Burst Mode with Ravemon, Peckmon, , and SlashAngemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Crowmon is a Wind Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Aquilamon, Birdramon, and Peckmon and can digivolve to Kuzuhamon, Minervamon, and Ravemon. Its special attack is Savage Emperor and its support skill is Wind Guardians which increases damage from Wind attacks by 15%. In Complete Edition, Crowmon can also digivolve to Varodurumon and Ouryumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Crowmon is #208 and is a Wind Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Aquilamon, Birdramon, and Peckmon, and can digivolve to Kuzuhamon, Minervamon, Ravemon, Varodurumon, and Ouryumon. Its special attack is Savage Emperor and its support skill is Wind Guardians which increases damage from Wind attacks by 15%. Digimon World Championship Crowmon digivolves from Saberdramon and Peckmon with 40 Bird AP. It can digivolve to Phoenixmon by 60 Bird AP, 12 battles and 1 egg revert, or can digivolve to Gryphonmon by passing time. It can also digivolve from Birdramon. Digimon Masters Crowmon digivolves from Peckmon and can digivolve to Ravemon. Crowmon can be ridden. Digimon Heroes! Yatagaramon is card 4-015. Digimon Links Crowmon digivolves from Aquilamon, Birdramon, and Peckmon, and can digivolve to Kuzuhamon, Minervamon, and Ravemon. Digimon ReArise Crowmon digivolves from Peckmon and can digivolve to Ravemon or nothing. Notes and references